Black Cat Continued
by Drew Astimal Vargas
Summary: Adam was the strongest nano-machine technology that the world has ever known. One day he malfunctioned and was destroyed in a lab accident. Seventeen years later Project Eden was activated and a backup program of Adam was used with Eve. Now it has been twenty years since Adam was destroyed and three years since Eden. Eve is now fifteen and is a sweeper and Train came back. Eden?
1. What a strange day!

**My first Black Cat attempt. Please bare with me!**

Walking around at midnight on a deserted street has never been a good idea. In the situation of people wanting you dead or are trying to get rid of you for a large sum of cash it is never safe. Three sweepers are walking the streets tonight in order to find a criminal and collect his bounty. They were being stalked by three men who could rob Arnold Schwarzenegger. I wasn't being a coward being in the rooftops. I just knew when you strike at someone and when you don't. Now was not the time.

"Sven. We are being followed." A girl with blond hair that is a bit on the shorter side.

"Oh great." A green haired guy, probably Sven, said as he turned to face his opposition. Before he turned halfway around a foot caught his neck and he went into a wall.

"Hey leave us alone." A purple haired girl said.

"Eve run." Sven said to the blond. She got two steps before being grabbed as well. I took a rock and hurled it at the guy holding Eve. Who in turn looked up at me.

"Leave them alone you big jerks. I mean how low can one go. Attacking a family like that. I should show you why my reputation is bad." I jump off the roof and land right beside the criminals. "Unless you were just leaving. Then by all means leave." I suggest. They put down the unfortunate trio and run. After they got out of earshot I assumed it was safe to talk. "Don't you hate jerks like that?" I asked half smiling.

"Those guys end up paying my bills." Sven replied.

"Sven. Rinslet he was also following us. He has since we entered this neighbourhood. Probably to keep us out of harm." Eve said.

"Yep." I replied. "See you." I say running as fast as possible away from it. I ended up crashing in my bed.

Adam.

Eve.

Eden.

Destruction.

Must stop this now!

"Adam. Wake up. Adam." A voice sweeter than sugar orders while I was being shaken awake.

"I wanna sleep though." I whine.

"Well you have to go to work in ten minutes." The voice said.

"WHAT! Why did you let me sleep in?" I asked jumping out of my bed and rushing around the room.

"You came home late again Adam. What was I supposed to do?" She asked.

"Wake me up earlier Trinity." I replied running out of my room towards the bin of food.

"Here Adam." A guy said tossing me an apple.

"Thanks Nero." I say taking a bite out of the apple.

"Don't go and choke yourself now." Trinity and Nero say in unison as I run towards the market place at top speed.

"Never." I joke knowing that I will sometime in the future. "I hate getting up early. I can't wait until the government decides that I need more than they give me." I say to myself while nearing the place where I work.

"Adam. Hey buddy. We have to hurry or else we will be late for rush hour." My friend Calam said.

"How is it that we always get into messes like this?" I reply.

"It's our daily routine." He answered like everyday.

"We need a better routine." I retort.

"Or an alarm clock." Our boss Miss Elanancé said. "You almost came in late. I am going to get you two an alarm clock soon." She stated. Me and Calam ran to change into our uniforms. Calam rushed to get into the delivery truck. I was getting the fruit into the back of the truck. Calam honked letting me know that he needed to get going. I finished loading the truck and closed the back. I gave him the thumbs up and he drove off. I went to unload the rest of the packages.

"Stop. Your under arrest." An officer said to a thief running towards the middle of the market. He grabbed a pregnant woman and held a blade to her neck.

"Don't come any closer. Or she'll get killed." The robber threatened.

"Hey boss. Can I throw a watermelon at him?" I asked her.

"No but you can throw a pumpkin with a hole in it at him." She answered. I took one of the pumpkins and kneed a hole in it and threw it at the robber. The hole slid over his head and he pushed the girl away and tried to pull of the pumpkin off of his head.

"Brat. You're going to pay for that." The robber yelled pulling out a gun and shooting it at me. It ended skimming my neck and he looked back at the cops who were gaining on him. He turned and slipped on a piece of pumpkin. The cops placed cuffs on him and took his knife and gun from him. Some guy with brown hair and cat-like eyes stared at me. It was creepy. The cops dragged the guy away and I answered everything by no comment and went back to work hoping the people would just leave me alone.

-At the coffee shop-

"Yo, Sven. You won't believe what I just saw." The brown haired guy said.

"What did you see Train?" Sven asked not really wanting to know what his friend saw.

"A kid threw a pumpkin at a robber and he got a pregnant woman out of trouble." Train answered.

"Did he have blood caked in his blonde hair?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask princess?" Train replied with a question tagging along with his answer.

"He saved Sven, Rinslet, and me from getting mugged by a couple of jerks last night." Eve answered.

"His name is Adam, or that's what everyone calls him. He seems to be pretty known throughout town as the strongest and nicest guy in town." Train explained.

"That would explain why he was able to stop those guys." Rinslet stated.

"Well we should go give this guy a visit. He did get us out of hot water and never gave us a chance to say thank you." Sven suggested.

"One problem with that Sven. He is a street kid working so he can feed other street kids in his care. No one would tell me where they lived because they thought I might try to hurt the kids." Train explained. Calam and I walked in to see the people sitting together. Calam slugged me in my arm.

"Hero did it again. How about we go celebrate with some tea and coffee." Calam suggested.

"I'll take some green tea." I said.

"I'll go get our drinks. Black coffee here I come." Calam yelled very loudly.

"Could you get any louder Calam?" I asked.

"Nope. That is as loud as I go Adam." Calam replied. Just as he said my name I get hugged from behind tightly.

"Thank you very much for yesterday. I don't know how to thank you." Sven said hugging me and spinning around in circles. Another time to think about my problems.


	2. Insane People

I hate it when people pick me up. I hate it more when a total stranger does it. Oh God, please help me. I kept spinning around thinking of how I am going to kill this person who invaded my personal space. I gave off a sound that made me look like a cat. I hissed through my teeth like I do every time I get mad at something. Just another thing wrong with me.

"You should put him down. I don't think Mister Kitty likes being held." The brown-haired guy said mockingly.

"I am not a cat." I growl at the guy. The growl sounded more like a hiss though and he just laughed his head off. "Screw you creep." I say growing even more mad by the second.

"Wow. You really do sound like a cat." The guy holding me said. I was to mad to put a name to the voice I recognized.

"Yo, Adam. You got an old man with green hair holding you." Calam said laughing at me.

"Some friend you are. Leaving your only friend in the arms of a stranger and laughing about it." I say and he realizes I want down. I float about two feet in the air above the guy holding me and I land softly on the ground.

"Better Mister Kitty." Calam said going into another fit of laughter.

"You will never let this down will you?" I ask angrily.

"Nope. The guy is right Adam. You sound like a cat. Meow." He teases. I push him on the ground which results that I have hot chocolate poured on my head and then I kick him which gets ice cream on my head then I have no choice but to lift Calam by his ankle and hold him the five inches off the ground that I have on him. "I surrender." He pleads pulling out his white flag that he got from a Hetalia convention. "White flag see." He says. I sigh at the pitiful sight that I call my friend letting go of his ankle and dropping him on his head I turn to see the people who started this. "Ouch." Calam says rubbing his head.

"Wow. I never expected to see you guys again." I say looking at the three I rescued the night before.

"You don't take well to touch. Are you perhaps not all that you say you are." Eve said.

"If I were all I seemed to be then that would not be me but seeing how I am all that I seem to be than that creates a paradox my friend." I reply lying carefully without lying.

"One who answers in riddles lasts as long as the snake put in the wild from captivity does." Eve replied.

"In the end does every riddle have to be a riddle or are the answers riddles and the riddles answers." I retorted enjoying the battle of wits. This will end when someone can't reply to the last thing said.

"Having said that I ponder this. While a tiger and a puma roar you would never know they were there but a lion puts itself into the fray as good as others. I have never seen the two interact but then with those odds what does a cheetah do?" She asked the easiest riddle I know.

"Cheetahs are the most experienced at both. Even so I ponder another thing. As was passing a garden a guy asked me this. Red rum sah de-trappa em. What I found out is that he knew said what he meant. What is the thing he meant?" I asked doing a hard riddle.

"Murder has apparted me. Being said to that I ask this. It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?" Eve asks.

"Nothing. Nothing is greater than God and more evil that the devil. The poor have it, and the rich need it and if you eat nothing you will die.-" I start.

"Stop. You two will fry our brains by the time you are done. We get it you both are smart. Let the rest of us have a little dignity." Calam said scared that there was more than one person who could do riddles all day.

"I love riddles though." I complain. "Can't we keep going. I mean no one else even wants to go up against me."

"We should go." Rinslet said picking up her purse.

"Aw. I wanted some food. Or even a good sweeper job." The brown-haired guy complained.

"We are leaving. We will eat at the apartment." Sven said.

"Oh man." The brown-haired guy said as he started walking out of the restaurant. Insane People. That is who these people are. Insane People.

"No way. Adam come check this out." Calam yelled calling attention towards himself and diverting myself from my thoughts.

"What is it Calam that you would have to shout so loud?" I ask irritated.

"A twenty million bounty for a guy that we could get in our sleep." Calam said. That got my attention but unfortunately it got the Insane People's attention as well.

"In your sleep. Ya right kid." Sven said.

"Who is he?" Eve asked.

"Where is he?" Rinslet asked.

"Give me that sheet." The brown-haired guy said grabbing at the piece of paper Calam had claimed.

"No." Calam replied angrily. He hates those who take the assignments from us. I roundhouse kicked the brunette and grab the paper to see for myself. I recognized the picture as an assassin from the news. No wonder no one took this. It is a very dangerous assignment.

"Calam. You really need to lay your pride and cockiness down when picking an assignment. This is a well-known assassin. You would get hurt badly if we went." I state holding the paper to his face.

"So you are going solo." Calam said even though it seemed like a question. "You will get yourself killed." He said pissed. Everyone here excluding the newbies knows I can take anyone. That is why people are afraid of me.

"The other kid is right." Sven said.

"No, he is pissed off that I told him he couldn't come. I didn't get my reputation from picking roses. I can take any job on that board. It is no problem for me." I state as I walk away.

"You don't even know where he is?" The brunette said.

"You sure about that." I say playing around with their heads.

"What the hell." The brunette said.

"Language Train. We are in front of a child." Eve said.

"Don't tell me what to do Princess." Train said. I left right then as they started arguing. Well Train argued Eve talked like it was a conversation. Rinslet just kept staring at me as I walked away though. It scared me. Sven had lighted a cigarette then he punched Train and lectured Eve. These guys were definitely insane.


	3. Author Note

**I have a serious Hetalia/Black Cat writers block so no more chapters relating to these topics. I might do a one-shot for people. I am mostly going to write more on my quotev account. See you!**


End file.
